


Somebody's Gonna Win Tonight

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Somebody's Gonna Win Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Somebody's Gonna Win Tonight by Hepaestion

  
April 15, 1999  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Song 'Just like Jesse James' belongs to Cher's CD Heart of Stone, written by D.Child/D.Warrent.  
Rating: R  
Type: M/K angst  
Spoilers: none really  
Author's note: Mulder and Krycek face off, who will win tonight?  
Dedicated To Cher; A Diva on the comeback!  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Somebody's Gonna Win Tonight

Mulder clicked the television off after Cher finished her set on the stage. Mulder wasn't interested in watching the other 'Divas' performing. Mulder looked around the dark apartment and felt the loneliness around him. Seeing Cher perform reminded him of a a certain song. That song made Mulder think of HIM.

Mulder hadn't seen Alex Krycek in months now. His exlover could be dead for all Mulder knew but really doubted it. Mulder knew that Ratbastard was hard to kill, although Mulder never really tried. Mulder's feelings for Krycek were complex. They were lovers but then Alex wasn't who Mulder thought he was. Mulder fell hard for the good looking Agent, and allowed that closet door to come crashing down. Their love making was tender and needy. Mulder sensed Alex's need to please and Mulder was hungry for affection. Mulder fell in love of course, a reason he wasn't into one night stands. To Mulder, the act needed to be with love and making love to Alex Krycek did that.

"Fuck, I can't want or love a criminal!" Mulder said into the dark room.

Mulder walked over to the CD player and put in the Cher CD. He played the song:

You're struttin into town like you're slingin a gun just a small town dude with a big city attitude honey are ya lookin for some trouble tonight well alright You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild Shoot' em all down with the flash of your pearly smile oh, that's right You think you'll knock me off my feet 'Til I'm flat on on the floor til my heart is crying Indian and I'm begging for more so come on baby come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for

Mulder swayed to the music and touched his body pretending they were Krycek's hands on him. He rubbed his cock that was hard against his belly. He was damned to hell because of Alex Krycek. He heard Cher sing the words that filled his heart with angst:

If you can give it I can take it 'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight So if you're so tough come on and prove it

Mulder sang aloud, turning around and not surprised to see his outlaw exlover standing there. Mulder looked into those eyes and sang to him:

Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it Tonight you're gonna go down in flames Just like Jesse James

Alex stepped closer to Mulder, he wanted to see the mouth move with each word of the song. His heart was banging againt his chest, his cock wanting to bust out of the jeans. The gun was loaded and heavy in his hand. He watched the lips that used to kiss him sing to him:

You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide Well you ain't so strong, won't be long 'til your hands are tied Tonight I'm gonna take you in DEAD OR ALIVE That's right

You break the laws of love in the name of DESIRE Take ten steps back 'Cause I'm ready baby Aim and Fire Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight Ooh that's right

Well you've had your way with love but it's the end of the day Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away

So come on baby come on baby

Mulder sang, the tears slowly streaked his face. He felt his heart taking a leap into the hell that love could be. Mulder took the risk and continued to pore his heart out. Mulder sang for his sanity:

Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say If you can give it I can take it 'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it I know tonight Somebody's gonna win the fight So if you're so tough come on and PROVE IT Your heart is down for the count and you know your gonna lose it Tonight you're gonna down in flames Just like jesse james

Alex put his hands on each side of Mulder's beautiful face.

"Coward! Fucking coward!" Mulder said sobbing. "You showed up in my life and you turn me upside and you leave me to pick up the broken fucking pieces! Look at you, the bad boy who makes the 'good boy' weep. Are you happy? Did breaking my heart make you happy! But tell me this tough guy, tell me you don't care about me! SAY you don't love ME! Go on! DO IT! You have the gun, do it! Say it! Say it and then you never have to ever see this fool again!" Mulder looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex looked at Mulder, he rushed towards the mouth in a kiss. A kiss that would bring them to their knees. "Foolish Fox, did he think everything could be as simple as a song." Alex thought to himself. Loving Mulder was bringing the man pain, he loved Mulder enough not to allow that.

Mulder sobbed in Alex's arms and felt his exlover's lips on his face. They got closer to his ear when he heard the man whisper, "I am sorry Mulder, I don't love you. Goodbye Tovarish." Krycek said and pulled away. His face was cold, the eyes steely, his heart was bleeding but that Mulder couldn't see.

Mulder heard the words and looked into the man's face. He felt his body twitch, and he chuckled softly to himself. There was going to be a winner tonight, and Mulder won. Mulder wanted the truth, and he got it. He watched the only man he would probably ever love leave. He wanted the truth, he heard it tonight.

**************

Outside on the side of Mulder's building Alex hit the wall. He yelled into the alley, and finally fell on the ground. He needed his tears to end tonight, but just for tonight he would cry. He felt as he just went down in flames. Just like Jesse James.

***************

The end.


End file.
